Sisters Forever
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Julie starts pushing Megan's buttons and gives her a hard time. But no matter what, Megan will always love her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 1

"Ooh!" Twelve year old Megan Hartson groaned as she searched around her and Molly's bedroom for her beloved necklace that Firefly had given her for her tenth birthday. She had lost it the night before and she really, really wanted to find it. She loved that necklace as much as she loved the Rainbow of Light and she never went anywhere without it.

As Megan searched around on the floor and then on her dresser, she heard Molly talking to someone in the hallway.

"You need to tell Megan," Molly was saying to whoever was with her. "Megan thinks she lost it. You need to tell her you were playing with it and give it back."

Megan stopped searching around and listened in.

"But she'll be mad!" Came Julie's shaky voice. "She told me not to touch it and I lost it."

Megan glared towards the hallway. Lately, Julie had been getting on her nerves and she didn't understand why. Her little one never bothered her before, but recently it was like Julie was everywhere Megan was. Including Ponyland.

Julie had been going to Ponyland for about three years now. In that amount of time, she had made a best pony friend. Medley. Medley loved Julie very much. She even had a special name for her. She called Julie her sweet little hummingbird. Julie loved Medley a lot too.

Megan didn't mind bringing both of her sisters to Ponyland, even though the pre-teen sometimes wanted a few hours alone. She loved both of her little sisters very much and liked it when they had fun.

As Megan thought about what to do, she heard Aunt Abby call, "Megan! Molly! Julie! Firefly's here!"

Megan smiled a little. She was happy to see her best friend. She needed the double inside out loop more than ever right now! She knew Firefly would do it as soon as they got to Ponyland and Molly and Julie were safely in Fizzy and Medley's care.

"Megan, come on!" Molly said excitedly. "Firefly's here! Firefly's here!"

Megan had to smile. Her little sunshine was so sweet and cute.

"All right, Moll. I'll be right there." Megan heaved a sigh and patted the Rainbow of Light lovingly, hoping it would bring her some patience with Julie and a feeling of peace.

When the girls went to greet Firefly, they discovered she had a surprise for them.

She wasn't alone this time. Medley and Lofty were with her too.

"Yea!" Molly said happily. She climbed on Lofty's back as the yellow Pegasus nuzzled her gently.

Julie did the same with Medley and Medley nuzzled her sweet little hummingbird.

"Hey you guys!" Firefly said cheerfully. "What's up?" She smiled when she saw Julie. "Hey Jules! Are you ready for a fun day in Ponyland?"

"YEAH!" Julie said cheerfully.

Firefly giggled as she nuzzled Megan who had just climbed onto her back.

"Hey there, my sweet girl! What's up?"

Julie giggled and said, "Maybe you should ask Megan what's down."

Molly glared at Julie and Firefly frowned.

The pink pegasus had noticed something was missing when her daughter had climbed on her back. Her sweet girl's happy mood.

"What's the matter with my sweet girl, hmmm?" Firefly asked gently. "Are you having a bad day?"

Megan nodded as a couple of tears stream down her face.

The small headache she had experienced earlier was quickly turning into something more.

As she continued to bury her face in Firefly's neck, she started to shake a little.

Firefly noticed the signs and flew towards the Rainbow at top speed. She wanted to get Megan tucked in bed before the migraine hit full blast.

Molly continued to glare at Julie.

"Leave Megan alone!" She said in a loud whisper. "She's having a gigundus bad day."

Julie nodded as Medley started asking her what was going on in school.

When they reached Dream Castle, Molly helped Firefly tuck Megan in and then she stayed with her sister for awhile. After about twenty-minutes, Molly gave Megan a kiss and went to play with Fizzy. She promised her sister that she would check on her later.

Megan wasn't doing good at all. Her migraine had hit full blast ten minutes after they had arrived in Ponyland and she was in a great deal of pain.

She had been grateful to Medley when the green Pegasus agreed to watch Julie for her.

"Just try and rest, my sweet girl, " Firefly said gently, nuzzling Megan and starting to stroke her hair with her front left hoof. "You're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She gave Megan a gentle kiss on her cheek and continued to nuzzle her until the young girl had fallen asleep.

Once Megan's steady breathing could be heard, Firefly settled down for a little while. There was no way she was leaving her daughter now. She wanted to make sure she was going to be okay.

The pink pegasus viewed the eldest Hartson as her own and she showed it by helping her out and trying to teach her right from wrong.

She didn't scold Megan often, but once in a while she had to. For example, when Megan jumped off her back in mid soar.

Megan didn't do that much anymore, but once in awhile she would forget and Firefly had to remind her how dangerous it was.

Even though Firefly was a bit of a daredevil herself, she wanted to keep Megan safe. She would never knowingly put her daughter in danger. And the same thing went for Julie and Molly.

Firefly only hoped and prayed that Megan would feel better soon. She hated it whenever anyone she cared about was sick.

Meanwhile, Molly and Fizzy were playing bubble ball when Julie and Medley returned from their flight.

"Can I play with you guys?" Julie asked.

Molly thought for a moment. Before she could answer, Fizzy beat her to it.

"Sure! Come on!"

Julie smiled and tried to catch a bubble that Fizzy made, but she missed it.

Molly tried to conceal her satisfaction, but it was hard. She wasn't normally mean to Julie, but Julie had been mean to Megan and she had taken Megan's necklace, so Molly wasn't too happy with her older sister right now.

Molly wasn't upset that Julie had come to Ponyland. She knew her sister enjoyed spending time with Medley just as much as she enjoyed spending time with Fizzy and Megan enjoyed spending time with Firefly and Ember. She was upset with Julie for lying to Megan.

After awhile, Julie got tired of bubble ball and went to find Medley. As she walked around the outside of Dream Castle, she found herself near some woods. She decided to go exploring. She never normally liked the woods, but this was Ponyland after all. How bad could they be?

Ten minutes into her journey, she was halfway near a sunflower patch when she felt someone pick her up and start to carry her away!

"Let me go!" Julie cried desperately, tears of fear streaming down her face. "let me go! MEGAN! MEGAN! MEDLEY! MEDLEY! MY PRETTY MEDLEY HELP!"

Julie was hysterical now. What made matters worse, the person who had grabbed her wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Oh, relax, my dear," a woman's voice said. "I'm taking you somewhere nice. I hope you like the black mountains." With that, the woman let out an evil cackle that made Julie cringe with fear…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at Dream Castle, Megan had just woken up and was about to drink some of Princess Tiffany's juice, when the Rainbow of Light sped out of the locket and started to make an arc out of the room.

Megan frowned down at her beloved necklace and asked, "Rainbow, what are you doing?"

The Rainbow just kept going.

Shaking her head, Megan got up, a little unsteadily and decided to follow it. the Rainbow of Light had never led her wrong before.

As Megan got out into the hallway, the Rainbow shot out the door. Megan followed it and gasped. When the Rainbow of Light stopped, it picked up Julie's hair ribbon and flew it back to Megan.

"Julie!" Megan exclaimed in alarm. She then raced back to get Firefly. She needed her mother's help if she was going to find her little sister before it was time to go home. As Megan ran into Dream Castle, she patted the Rainbow of Light lovingly. "Thanks, Rainbow."

When Megan found Firefly, she was out of breath. So out of breath that her asthma almost flared up.

"Megan, calm down. What's going on?"

Megan climbed on Firefly's back and hung on for dear life.

"Julie! It's Julie. I think something happened to her. The Rainbow of Light was acting funny and then it found Julie's hair bow. She's not anywhere in Dream Castle or around it."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently, hoping to calm her down.

"Maybe she and Molly are playing hide and seek." Firefly suggested.

Megan shook her head.

"I don't think so. My little sunshine isn't very happy with my little one right now. She's not even talking to her. And I know where Molly is. She went for a ride with Fizzy."

Firefly nodded. Just as Firefly was about to suggest something else, a note fell from a light breeze directly at Firefly's hooves.

Megan scrambled down and picked it up. As she jumped onto Firefly's back again, she read the note to herself and then gasped.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Firefly asked.

Megan took a deep breath and read the note aloud.

"Dear girl with the Rainbow locket, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jeweldara. I am the most powerful evil witch in all of Dream Valley. To make a long story short, I have something of yours and if you want your precious little sister back in one piece, you'll come and bring me the Rainbow of Light. If you don't cooperate, then I'll feed Julie to my pet crocodile, Jaws." Megan shivered at that point. "Firefly, we have to get Julie back!"

"You said it, my sweet girl!" Firefly said, taking to the air at top speed. "Let's fly!" With that, Firefly headed for the black mountains and Jeweldara's castle. She was determined to help Megan get Julie back safe and sound. Nobody messed with Firefly and if this Jeweldara had any sense, which Firefly was sure she didn't, she would have known that.

Meanwhile, Julie was sitting in Jeweldara's dungeon, trying not to cry in fright. She wanted Megan so badly and she wanted to be back with her pretty Medley. She didn't want to be here in this dungeon anymore.

"Aw, I'm sorry if you're unhappy," Jeweldara said with an evil laugh. "Then again, I'm not! What do I have to be sorry for? If your sister doesn't come and rescue you soon, I'm going to introduce you to my crocodile. I'm sure Jaws would love to play with you. Would you like that?"

Julie whimpered and shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Jeweldara said, smirking down at the little girl.

Julie let out another whimper as Jeweldara went over to a tank and put a few fish in it.

"My Jawsy-Wawsy likes fish. But he likes little girls better."

Julie just continued to whimper as she waited for Megan to come to her rescue.

Meanwhile, Megan and Firefly were making their way to the black mountains and Jeweldara's castle.

"If Jeweldara hurts Julie at all. . . ." Megan said warningly, "she's going to see what the Rainbow of Light can do."

Firefly smirked.

"And the double inside out loop."

Megan nodded as she held onto Firefly's mane as the pink Pegasus made her way to Jeweldara's castle.

Meanwhile back at Jeweldara's castle, Julie was sitting in the dungeon, waiting for Megan to come. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was whimpering in fear.

"Aw, don't worry," Jeweldara said. "Jaws isn't hungry yet. He usually opens his mouth and growls when his tummy is ready for a tasty treat."

This just made Julie whimper more, which made Jeweldara laugh.

"Let's see. . . ." Jeweldara said. "What can I do to you while we're waiting for that sister of yours?" She started to thumb through a spell book that was on one of her many book shelves.

"Please don't hurt me," Julie pleaded in a tiny whisper. "Please."

Jeweldara shook her head.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting such a precious little girl as sweet and adorable as you." Jeweldara smirked. "Then again, I have nothing better to do so. . . ." With that, Jeweldara started to look for a spell. When she found the perfect one, she started putting things into a cauldron and stirring it around a little. "Now, she said, I need a lock of your hair. What such pretty hair you have my dear. So soft and silky. I could just eat you up!"

Julie let out a scream of fright as Jeweldara came closer to take a strand of her pretty reddish blond locks.

Just then, Julie heard the door burst open and a familiar voice say, "Let my sister go now!"

Julie looked up, not daring to believe it was really Megan. But indeed, there was her big sister. She had just dismounted from Firefly and she didn't look happy at all.

For a minute, Julie thought she saw Megan glare at her. But then she realized that Megan's gaze was fixed on Jeweldara.

"And you think I'm just going to hand her over to you like that?" Jeweldara asked, half laughing as she snapped her fingers.

Megan glared at the witch and then said, "Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

The Rainbow of Light sped out of the locket at the sound of its keeper's voice and started beating Jeweldara around.

Julie, meanwhile, tried to get free, but couldn't. the ropes were too strong.

As the little girl pulled and tugged at them, she felt something swirl around her and the ropes were no longer keeping her still. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground. She screamed in fright, but then calmed down when she realized who it was.

"Firefly!" Julie cried in relief. "I want Megan!"

"I'm taking you to her, Jules. It's okay," Firefly told the little girl as she nuzzled her.

Julie buried her face in Firefly's neck as the pink Pegasus performed her double inside out loop and flew around the castle, giving Megan a chance to take care of Jeweldara.

As the Rainbow of Light made its final trip around the room, it sped back into the locket at Megan's command and Jeweldara was a colorful mess.

Megan let a little giggle escape her lips as she gazed down at the witch. She did look rather funny.

"You did it!" Firefly said, nuzzling Megan while landing. "You did it!"

Megan smiled and nodded.

"Good job, Rainbow," Megan said, patting the locket lovingly. She then turned serious as Julie flung herself at her and hugged her sister tightly. "And as for you, Julia Corina Hartson." Megan said, giving Julie a big hug.

Julie held her breath. She knew she was in trouble.

"We need to talk when we get back home." Was all Megan said. "I'm glad you're safe and sound now. How many times have I told you not to wander off when you're in a new place?"

Julie gulped. She knew Megan would NEVER hurt her physically, but she knew a lecture and punishment was coming.

"A lot, " Julie replied.

"Then why didn't you listen?" Megan asked.

Julie shrugged as she snuggled into her big sister for a much needed cuddle.

"Well you can think about that while you spend the next hour in your room."

Julie sighed, but nodded. She knew she deserved to be punished for what she had done. She had worried Megan and she knew she had been wrong.

"Come on, my sweet girl," Firefly said nuzzling Megan and Julie. "Let's go home."

Megan nodded and climbed on Firefly's back.

"You said it," Megan said, smiling at her mother. "You said it."

When they got back to Dream Castle, Megan took Julie to her bedroom that she had there and told her to stay there for twenty-minutes.

"But Megan!" Julie protested.

"No buts, Julie," Megan said. "You need to think about what you did. I'm not talking about getting captured. I'm talking about wandering off without telling anyone where you were going." With that, Megan left the room.

She wandered into the living room and sank down on the couch. She was still feeling a little rundown.

Just then, Firefly came in. She nuzzled her daughter and sat down beside her.

"What's up, my sweet girl?" She asked. Firefly got a closer look at Megan and then said, "You look tired."

Megan nodded.

"A little bit. I just don't know what's gotten into Julie. She's never disobeyed me like that before.

"My Jules will be okay," Firefly said. "I just know it."

Megan nodded. She tried to believe Firefly's words, but it was hard.

Two hours later, Firefly, Medley and Lofty took Megan, Molly and Julie home.

Molly was a little disappointed to go as was Megan, but she knew she would see Firefly again tomorrow.

Julie was sad to leave Medley too, but she looked a little upset about something else.

"I'll see you later, my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently.

"Okay," Megan said, giving Firefly a hug. "See ya tomorrow. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, honey. And that goes for you too, my precious peanut." Firefly nuzzled Molly and then Julie. "You be a good girl for Megan, okay, Jules?"

Julie nodded and promised Firefly she would.

After Firefly left, Megan went into the kitchen to make the girls a snack. She wasn't that hungry and she just wanted to relax for a little bit.

"Do you guys want to play a game of Candy Land?" Megan asked as she set the apples and peanut butter out for her sisters to nibble at.

Molly nodded.

"Okay!" She said.

Julie nodded. She was being unusually quiet. Megan decided to let it go. She figured Julie was just tired from everything that had happened that day…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Megan was going to Ponyland alone and with good reason. The Witches from the Volcano of Gloom had set some purple stuff called Smooze on the little ponies.

Firefly had come to her sweet girl for help earlier that afternoon.

Megan was all too ready to lend a hand as well as the Rainbow of Light, but Julie wanted to come too.

"No!" Megan said firmly. "Julie, you can't go and that's that! I'll see you when I get back. Be a good girl for Aunt Abby."

Julie pouted and didn't let Megan hug her.

Molly threw her arms around Megan's waist just then and started to cry.

"Megan! Please let me come! Please! Fizzy needs me! Please!"

Megan looked at Firefly who gave her the okay.

"Okay, its okay, my little sunshine. Come on. Up you come. You can come with."

Julie glared at Molly, but mostly at Megan.

"How come Molly gets to go?" Julie asked angrily. "It's not fair!" She stamped her foot in the dirt, making some of it fly into Firefly's mane.

Firefly shook it out and glared at Julie.

"Hey! Watch it, Jules."

"Firefly's right," Megan said. "I'm sorry, little one, but you can't come. Molly's going because she wants to make sure Fizzy is okay."

Julie glared at Megan.

"What about Medley?" Julie asked. "Medley's my best pony friend!"

Molly glared at Julie, but didn't say anything. She had moved from Megan's arms to Firefly's back. As Molly hung on, she turned back to Megan and said urgently, "Megan, come on!"

"Okay, sweetie. It's okay. Julie, can you do me a favor and tell Aunt Abby where I'm going? I would do it, but I don't' have time." Megan then saw the tears in Julie's green eyes. She jumped off Firefly's back and knelt down in front of her little sister. "I'm sorry, little one. I really am, but you can't come. I'm really sorry. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." Megan kissed Julie's cheek and gave her a small hug.

After she made sure Julie went back into the house, Megan jumped on Firefly's back again and the pink Pegasus flew off towards the Rainbow.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Firefly assured Molly who was positively hysterical in Megan's lap. "Fizzy's fine. I promise you that. She didn't get smoozed."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked tearfully.

"I'm sure." Firefly said, nuzzling Molly gently.

When they got to Ponyland, Molly jumped from Megan's arms and ran to her best pony friend. Fizzy was fine thank goodness. A little scared, but fine nonetheless.

Fizzy nuzzled Molly gently and assured her that she was okay.

"Molly, it's all right. I'm okay. I promise." She continued to soothe Molly through touch as she turned her attention to Megan. "Sweetstuff, Gusty and Glory got smoozed!" Fizzy exclaimed worriedly. "We need to help 'em!"

"Don't worry, Fizzy. Those Witches won't get away with this. I can promise you that." Megan smiled reassuringly around at her friends and produced the Rainbow of Light.

"We can't give up hope!" Fizzy said resolutely, nuzzling Molly once again.

"Fizzy's right!" Firefly said encouragingly. "We can defeat the witches and save Dream Castle, but only if we all work together."

Everyone agreed. Everyone except Sweetstuff, Glory and Gusty that is. They were all smoozed and very grumpy.

Megan gave their manes a gentle pat and then said, "Come on, you guys. Everything's going to be okay."

"Forget it!" Gusty said despairingly. "It's over!"

Megan shook her head firmly.

"No! It isn't over. You can't give up hope!" With that, Megan started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow" in an effort to lift her friends' spirits.

"Adequately put," Wind Whistler said. "Megan is quite right to have an optimistic out look in this perriless situation."

"huh?" Fizzy asked, making Molly giggle and Firefly roll her eyes.

"She's agreeing with you, Fizz," Firefly said, putting the translation as simply as possible.

"Oh," Fizzy said as she blushed. Then she asked, "About what?"

Molly patted Fizzy's mane and giggled harder as she started to calm down. She loved it when Fizzy acted silly.

"Never mind now," Megan said with a gentle giggle. "We need to get help. And for that, we need to go to the Moochick."

And that's exactly what they did. It took awhile, but the Moochick was finally able to help them by giving them a new home, plus a map to a place called Flutter Valley. There they would find the Flutter Ponies who would hopefully help them defeat the smooze.

By the time Firefly and Lofty took Megan and Molly back home, it was almost seven-thirty at night.

When they landed in Abby's backyard, Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl and precious peanut gently and told them she would see them tomorrow.

"Thanks, my sweet girl," Firefly said. "You did a great job."

"You're welcome," Megan said. "It was my pleasure. I'm just glad everything's okay now."

"You can say that again," Firefly said. She then gave Megan another nuzzle as the young girl hugged her and then the pink Pegasus flew off back to Ponyland.

Megan sighed with relief. It had been a day of triumphs for her and her friends and baby sister and now all Megan wanted to do was rest.

But as Megan walked into the house, she was greeted by Aunt Abby. And she didn't' look happy. She never normally got mad at Megan, but when she did, she always sent her to her room for a little while. She knew Megan was twelve, but she was still responsible for her.

"Megan, can you please go upstairs and I'll be up to talk to you in a minute?" Abby asked her niece. She looked a little angry and a little relieved as well.

Not sure what she could have done, but not wanting to add more smooze to the fire, Megan did as she was told.

Molly followed her.

As the two girls entered their bedroom, Megan sighed with relief.

Molly then spoke the words Megan was thinking.

"At least you don't have to worry about being hit."

Megan nodded and sighed. At least she was safe from that.

The worst Aunt Abby would do was ground her from going to Ponyland for the weekend and over to Alice's house. But those punishments Megan could live with. She would miss Firefly terribly, but it would only be for two days.

Just then, Abby knocked at the door.

"Megan, honey, can I come in?"

"Okay," Megan said. She held her breath.

Abby walked in and sat in Megan's desk chair. She patted Molly's shoulder reassuringly.

She then suggested, "Molly, honey, can you go and play with Julie or go watch "Punky Brewster" in the living room? I have to talk to Megan for a minute."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Molly asked.

Even though she had just reassured Megan of that very thing not happening, the youngest Hartson was still feeling a little unsure.

Abby's expression softened considerably. She got up and knelt down to Molly's level.

"Molly, sweetie, I want you to look at me, okay?"  
Molly did so. There were a few tears of worry in her hazel eyes.

"I would NEVER EVER hit Megan, Julie, or you. I love you too much. I PROMISE you that if Megan gets punished tonight, that is CERTAINLY not going to be a part of it."

Molly nodded and gave Aunt Abby a hug before giving Megan a hug of reassurance and leaving the room. She was feeling a lot better.

After Molly was gone, Abby closed the door and sat down across from Megan in her desk chair once again. There was silence for a few minutes and then Abby asked, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I was really worried about you and Molly."

Megan breathed a sigh of relief and then a wave of anger towards Julie swept over her.

"Julie didn't' tell you where I went?" Megan asked. "I asked her to."

Abby shook her head.

"I asked Julie if she knew where you were and she said no."

Megan glared out the window.

"Julie knew perfectly well where I was. She saw me leave with Firefly. Molly too."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were in Ponyland?"

Megan nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, but there wasn't time. Firefly came to me for help and I had to leave right away. The ponies were in danger. Everything's okay now though. I'm sorry I took Molly without telling you, but she was worried about Fizzy and. . . " Megan stopped when she saw her aunt sigh with relief and a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm happy you're home and safe," Abby said, coming over and giving Megan a hug. "And I'm going to talk to Julie. She shouldn't have lied to me. I understand that sometimes there are going to be emergencies in Ponyland that you have to help out with, but next time, leave me a note, okay?"

"Okay," Megan said. "I promise I'll remember the next time."

"Aw, that's my girl. Come here." Abby held her arms out and Megan got up and gave her aunt a hug. She really loved her a lot.

"So I'm not going to be punished?" Megan asked hopefully.

Abby sighed and then said, "I guess I can let you off the hook just this once," she giggled as she and Megan pulled away.

"Thanks Aunt Abby," Megan said. She then went to wash her face and tell Molly that everything was okay. Megan was relieved that she wasn't being punished, but she still felt a little guilty for worrying Aunt Abby. She was also mad at Julie. She had asked her little sister to tell their aunt where she had gotten off to and Julie had totally ignored her.

Megan didn't talk to Julie for the rest of the night and the next day. They didn't' make up until Saturday.

Despite this, when Julie asked to go to Ponyland with Megan and Molly that afternoon, Megan said no firmly and Abby agreed with her, but she was a little nicer about it. They both agreed that Julie's punishment for lying to their aunt and getting Megan in trouble would be no seeing Medley for the weekend.

Things settled down in the Hartson household for a few days. Megan and Julie were friends again by Tuesday. It wasn't until that Thursday that disaster struck.

Megan had taken Julie and Molly to the playground so that Julie could play with her best Human friend, Charlotte Martin while Molly played with her best Human friend, Kirsten Anessa.

As Megan sat down to read a book until her best Human friend, Alice came, she heard some kids playing a volleyball game. For awhile it was nice and quiet.

When Alice arrived, the two girls sat down and started to talk about stuff.

About ten minutes after Alice's arrival, the two girls got thirsty and decided to get some water ice. Megan decided to get it and Alice had volunteered to watch the girls. The moment Megan left to get their treats, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen.

As Megan was walking back to the picnic table she and Alice were using, she heard someone yell, "Hey! Hey! Break it up! That's enough now! THAT'S ENOUGH! Stop it right now!"

When Megan reached the picnic table, she put the water ices down. She was about to call Molly and Julie and their friends over for a treat, when she saw it. A woman was walking towards her and she did not look happy at all. She looked authoritative. She had Julie by the arm.

"Are you her older sister?" She asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yes I am. What happened? Is she and our younger sister, Molly okay?"

"Molly's bruised and shaken, but all right. Julie on the other hand is bruised and she is not allowed back to this park for a month. I Don't tolerate fighting Miss. . . Miss. . ."

"Megan. Megan Hartson."

"Nice to meet you, Megan. I'm Hillary. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." With that, Hillary shoved Julie towards Megan, who took her hand and left.

Megan was beside herself with anger. Never in her life had she known Julie to fight with other kids. Especially not in public.

"When we get home," Megan hissed in Julie's ear, "you and I are having a serious talk, Julia Corina Hartson. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Julie whimpered. She tried to bury her face in Megan's waist, but Megan wouldn't have it. She wanted nothing to do with Julie for a few minutes. She was too angry to comfort her.

Alice saw this and picked Julie up.

"Come here, Jules. I think your sister needs to cool off."

The walk back to the house was silent. It was broken only by Molly and Julie's sobs.

Molly had reason to be upset. Her lip was split and her cheek was badly bruised, not to mention her knee looked sore.

Megan knew it hadn't' been Molly who had actually been fighting. But she had a feeling it had been her little sunshine who the older kids had been beating up and that just made her more angry.

As they reached Aunt Abby's house, Megan walked through the back door only to find Firefly waiting for her in the backyard.

When Firefly saw the state Molly and Julie were in, she gasped.

"Megan! What in Ponyland happened?"

"I'll explain later," Megan said. "I'm glad you're here, Firefly. Can you do me a favor and take Molly to Ponyland for awhile?"

Firefly nodded.

"I would ask you to come too, but I know you have to talk to my Jules."

"Oh you're not kidding," Megan said. "I'll send the signal when I'm ready to come to Ponyland for awhile. Just give me ten minutes to clean Molly up."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled her precious peanut.

"It's okay, my little sunshine," Megan soothed. "Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's all right, Molly. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. You're safe and sound in Megan's arms where you belong."

Molly nodded and let out a painful sob.

"I want Fizzy!" Molly wailed. 'I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy!"

"Stop being a cry baby!" Julie shouted from her bedroom. "I got hurt too, but you don't' see me crying for Medley."

"Not a word out of you, Julia Corina Hartson!" Megan said sternly.

Julie was silent once again.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Molly. It's okay. It's all right. That's my little sunshine. It's okay. It's okay. Here ya go. You'll see Fizzy soon."

After Megan had cleaned Molly's injuries as best she could, she gave Molly a hug and kiss before placing her on Firefly's back and then gave Firefly's mane a pat.

"I'll take good care of Molly, my sweet girl," Firefly assured her daughter.

"I know you will," Megan said. "Let Fizzy know that it was NOT Uncle You-Know-Who that hit Molly. Let her know that it was a bunch of older kids who are just mean."

Firefly nodded.

"I will," Firefly said. 'I'll see you later." She nuzzled Megan again before taking off towards the Rainbow and Ponyland.

Once Firefly was gone, Megan turned to Alice.

"Can you get Kirsten and Charlotte a snack and wait with them until their parents come? I need to talk to Julie."

Alice nodded and led the two girls into the kitchen.

After Alice was gone, Megan picked Julie up and carried her into the living room. She sat her down on the couch and stood up to face her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the seven year old.

"Now, can you tell me why you felt the need to get into a fight and get yourself kicked out of the park for a month? What in Ponyland has gotten into you, Julie? You know fighting is a no-no."

Julie nodded. She couldn't' answer Megan verbally, she was too upset.

"Well. .. ..?" Megan asked expectantly. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Julie still didn't answer.

"Well, let's put it this way, you can either talk to me, or Aunt Abby. Once Firefly comes back in a half an hour, I'm going to Ponyland. So if you want a softer punishment than no going to Ponyland for the spring festival, and I know Aunt Abby will punish you from that for this if I tell her and I have to tell her, so if I were you, I would-"

"Megan please!" Julie said, her voice tearful and pleading. "Don't' tell Aunt Abby what happened, please!"

"I'm sorry, little one," Megan said, and she truly felt sorry for Julie right then. "But I have to. I wouldn't be a good big sister or a good baby-sitter if I didn't tell her. She has to know."

Julie glared at Megan as she jumped up and ran to her room.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Julie cried before slamming her bedroom door shut. "I HATE YOU! With that, Julie flopped down on her bed in tears.

It wasn't fair. She was just trying to protect Molly and this was the thanks she got. Why couldn't her big sister understand?

Meanwhile, Megan was standing in the living room, trying not to lose her patience altogether. She would NEVER hurt Julie, but she was on the verge of really giving it to her verbally.

Just then, the front door opened and Abby came in. She put her keys on the wrack and then saw Megan's look of worry and anger.

"Megan, honey, what's the matter? Didn't you have a good day at the park with the girls?"

Megan turned around and shook her head. She then felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had really been hurt by what Julie had said. Before Megan knew it, she had flung herself at Abby, crying into her shoulder.

"Megan? Honey, what's the matter with my love bug, huh?"

Megan was too upset to care that Abby had just called her by her old nickname. She just wanted her aunts' comfort.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. Shh, it's okay, Megan. It's all right. It's okay. Come on, sweetie. Let's go into the living room." With that, Abby picked Megan up and carried her into the living room and over to the couch.

Abby sat down on the couch with Megan in her lap. She then started to rub Megan's back and stroke her hair.

Megan was still very upset and Abby knew she wasn't going to be able to talk about what happened until she calmed down.

Abby continued to stroke Megan's hair as the young girl let the remaining tears fall and then started to calm down.

"Aw, that's my girl. Now, do you want to talk about it? What's gotten my Megan so upset?"

Megan smiled a little through her remaining tears. She loved Aunt Abby very much. She then took a deep breath and started to speak. She knew she was going to start crying again, but she had to say what was on her mind before the flood gates opened up once more.

"We-we were at the park and JUlie got into a fa-fight with some other kids. I don't know why, she won't tell me what happened."

Abby nodded. She was surprised to hear that her second niece was involved in a fight, but she wanted to know what had gotten Megan so upset.

"And then the park manager kicked Julie out of the park for a month. She asked all of us to leave, so we came back here. Molly was hurt too. Firefly took her back to Ponyland. That's where my little sunshine is now. Anyway, we got home and I tried to get Julie to talk to me, but she wouldn't say why she had been fighting. She then took an attitude with Firefly and I sent Julie to her room. Be-before she left she said. . .she said. . . . " Megan's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"What is it, sweetie?" Abby asked. "What did Julie say?"

"She said she hated me. Julie said she hated me." Megan's voice was barely a whisper. She started to cry again and Abby just held her and encouraged her to cry it out.

Once Megan had calmed down, she gave her aunt a small smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Abby," Megan said. "Thanks a lot."

"It's my pleasure sweetie. Aw, now there's my Megan's beautiful smile. That's the smile I wanted to see. Now why don't you go to Ponyland and spend some time with Firefly. I know you need it."

Megan stood up, but she wasn't planning on going to Ponyland just yet. She needed to talk to Julie.

"Okay," Megan said. "But not just yet. I need to talk to Julie first."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Abby asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure. Don't worry. I'll be okay. After all, there's always another Rainbow." Megan smiled at her aunt as she ascended the staircase. She touched the Rainbow of Light lovingly, hoping it would give her peace of mind as she approached her little sister's bedroom door…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 4

When Megan knocked on Julie's door, she could hear crying coming from inside.

"Julie? Julie, can I come in, little one?"

"GO AWAY!" Julie wailed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I can't do that," Megan said, opening up the Rainbow of light. It sped underneath the door and opened it. Megan walked in and sat on the edge of Julie's bed. "You want to know why?"

Julie didn't answer. She just hugged her puppy, Scooter close.

Megan continued talking even though Julie was ignoring her at the moment.

"I can't leave you alone because I love you too much. Even though you're not very happy with me right now, I still love you, little one. We need to talk. I want to know why you were fighting. What did those kids say that made you get Tarzan on them?"

Julie didn't answer. She just turned away and glared at Megan once she was facing her again.

"Just go away!" Julie cried. "Go to Ponyland. I know you want to get away from me. I know Aunt Abby asked you to talk to me. I know you really don't want to. Just leave me alone!"

Megan shook her head as she pulled Julie in for a hug. Julie struggled with her older sister, wanting to get free. She was crying and trying to squirm out of Megan's grasp. Megan had to get Julie to talk to her and she knew the perfect way. She opened up the Rainbow of Light and let it swirl around them for awhile. She hoped it would calm Julie down.

As Megan continued to stroke Julie's hair, she started to sing. It was one of Julie's favorite songs. It was called "You Can Find a Rainbow Anywhere."

After Megan was done singing, she kissed Julie on the top of her head and held her close. "Do you feel better now, little one?"

Julie shook her head. She let out a wail and started to struggle once again. She wanted out of Megan's arms and she wanted out now!

Megan sighed as the Rainbow of Light went back into the locket.

"Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!" Megan commanded.

The Rainbow of Light jetted out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and obeyed its keeper. It flew to Ponyland.

In a matter of five minutes, Firefly was soaring into the window. After she landed, the Rainbow of Light went back into the locket at Megan's command.

"Good job, Rainbow," Megan praised as she patted the locket lovingly. She then turned her attention to Firefly, who was looking both confused and worried as she watched Julie struggle out of Megan's loving and safe embrace.

"What's the matter, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked. She then saw the state Julie was in and asked, "What's the matter with my Jules?"

"She's not very happy with me right now. Come on." Megan jumped from the bed and onto Firefly's back. She still had a struggling Julie in her arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Julie cried. "I want to get off! I want to get off! LET ME GO!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, Julie." Megan said. "It's okay. You're okay. Settle down now, little one. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to calm down or else you're going to make both of us fall."

Julie wasn't hearing a word Megan said. All she wanted was to get away from her older sister. She struggled with all her might and ended up making Megan and herself topple off Firefly's back.

Megan landed cat like on her hands and knees, scraping one of them. Thank goodness they weren't very high up.

"Megan!" Firefly cried. "Are you okay, my sweet girl?"

"Yes," Megan said, growling a little. I'm fine."

She got to her feet and jumped onto her mother's back again.

"This isn't going to work. We need some re enforcements."

"More like one re enforcement," Firefly said. "I'll be right back." Firefly then deposited Megan back on the ground and left for Ponyland once again.

Megan sighed as she tried to comfort Julie who was now crying harder.

"It's okay, little one. It's okay. Megan's not mad at you. It's all right. I'm not mad at you, honey. I promise. It's okay, little one. It's all right. Firefly's going to get Medley for you."

"I want my pretty Medley!" Julie cried suddenly. "I want my pretty Medley!"

"Firefly's getting her for you," Megan assured her sister. "Hang in there, little one. It's okay."

Firefly returned ten minutes later with Medley.

"Come on, little one," Megan said, picking Julie up. "Let's go see Medley."

Again, Julie started to struggle with Megan. She didn't want her older sister to hold her. She was too upset with her. But it wasn't for punishing her. It was for something entirely different.

"Julie!" Megan scolded, feeling her patience wearing thin, not to mention an allergy attack coming on, "Julia Corina Hartson stop it now!"

"Let me go!" Julie cried, trying to break free from Megan's protective and loving hold. "Let me go! I want Medley! I want my pretty Medley!"

Megan sighed.

"Oh my!" Medley said worriedly. She had never seen Julie act this way in the three years she had known her.

"I'm taking you to Medley." Megan assured her very upset younger sister.

In her haste to get out of Megan's arms, Julie ended up kicking her in the stomach.

"Ow!" Megan yelped as pain surged through her body. She sighed as she placed Julie on Medley's back. "There ya go. There's Medley. There she is." Megan then patted Julie's shoulder before going over to Firefly.

"Are you okay, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked. "It looked like Julie kicked you pretty hard." She nuzzled her daughter worriedly.

"Yeah," Megan said, feeling more pain go through her stomach. "I'll be fi. . .fine." But as she went to climb onto Firefly's back, she doubled over in pain, dropping to her knees instead.

"Megan!" Firefly said in alarm. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently and then told Medley to stay with her daughter while she got Abby.

"Okay." Medley said. She nuzzled Megan gently and started to stroke her hair.

Firefly flew downstairs and found Abby in the living room. She was feeding her daughter, Brooke.

Firefly nuzzled the sixteen month old gently, but then turned to Abby and said, "I need your help. It's Megan."

"What's the matter?" Abby asked. "Did Julie say something mean to her again?"

Firefly shook her head. She was a little confused. She didn't know that Julie had hurt Megan's feelings before.

"No. She kicked her in the stomach and I think she hurt her pretty badly. My sweet girl is doubled over in pain in her room."

Abby jumped up and gave Brooke to Alice, who was still there. She knew Firefly and wasn't afraid of her at all. Alice's parents were coming to get her in two hours.

When Firefly and Abby returned to Julie's room, Julie was still on Medley's back and Megan was still in the same position she had been in a few minutes ago. She had also thrown up.

"Aw, my sweet girl!" Firefly said sympathetically. She nuzzled Megan and the young girl responded by wrapping her arms around the pink pegasus' neck and crying into her mane.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay, Megan. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be all right."

"Aw, my poor Megan," Abby said gently. "Come on, honey. We need to get you to the hospital. Come here."

"No!" Megan cried, clinging to Firefly for all it was worth. 'I want Firefly! I want Firefly!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay. I'm coming with you, honey. Come on." Firefly got her daughter onto her back via her double inside out loop.

Megan whimpered in pain and buried her face in her mother's neck. It wasn't the double inside out loop that had hurt her, it was the landing on Firefly's back part that had done it.

Firefly then landed so that Abby could mount her.

Abby stood there for a minute before Firefly said, "Hop on!"

Abby did so, a little hesitant at first. Once she was safely on Firefly's back, the pink Pegasus took off towards the hospital as Medley soared for the Rainbow and Ponyland. She wanted to get her sweet little hummingbird talking about what was bothering her. She knew Julie well enough to know she would open up if they went to garden valley...

When Firefly, Megan and Aunt Abby reached the hospital, Dr. Larson saw them immediately. She blinked twice when she saw Firefly, but after she saw her when she opened her eyes for the fourth time, she accepted she was real.

"What happened?" Dr. Larson asked as she started an IV and got Megan rehydrated and ready for x-ray.

"Julie got mad at Megan and kicked her in the stomach."

Dr. Larson nodded and patted Megan's shoulder gently.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie," Dr. Larson assured Megan. "You're going to be all right. Firefly can come with you to x-ray if you want her to."

Megan latched her free arm around Firefly and continued to cry while burying her face in her mane. All she wanted was Firefly's comfort right now.

After Dr. Larson had wheeled the gurney into x-ray, she did the x-ray herself and then wheeled Megan back to the exam room. It took a while, but Dr. Larson was finally able to find out what was wrong. And what she found was a little surprising.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Megan?" Abby asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes," Dr. Larson said. She looked a little surprised. "It appears Megan's spleen is ruptured. It needs to be removed immediately. I'll tell Lucy what's going on." With that, she left.

Firefly's jaw was about on the ground! She hadn't expected that.

Megan just cried harder. She didn't like staying in the hospital and she certainly didn't want an operation.

"It's okay, sweetie, " Abby comforted, rubbing Megan's back. "You're going to be okay. I promise."  
"And after you rest and come back home," Firefly said, nuzzling her daughter, "I'll take you to Ponyland for a few days." She turned to Abby for the okay and Abby nodded.

Megan nodded as she let out another painful and fearful sob. She was just feeling really miserable.

Dr. Larson and Dr. Chasity returned about ten minutes later and started prepping Megan for surgery.

As Dr. Larson put the ver sed into Megan's IV, the young girl let out a sob of pain and buried her face in Firefly's mane again. She just wanted her mother right now.

As Lucy started to pat Megan's shoulder, she glanced down and saw the Rainbow of Light. She frowned as she started to take it off Megan's neck.

"No!" Megan cried. "Leave the Rainbow of Light alone! Leave it alone!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's okay." Firefly assured her scared and upset daughter. "I don't think jewelry is allowed in the OR. You'll get it back when you wake up. I'll be sure of it." She then smiled secretively at Megan and said, "How about you let me take care of it for awhile, hmm?"

Megan nodded and stopped struggling with Lucy. She allowed her to take the necklace off and told her to put it around Firefly's neck.

"Don't you want your Aunt Abby to hold it for you?" Lucy asked.

"No!" Megan replied tearfully. "If I can't wear it, I want her to take care of it. Just give it to Firefly, please!"

"Okay, all right, it's okay, sweetheart," Lucy said gently. She wasn't angry at Megan at all.

Even though Megan was twelve, she was still a child. She had the right to be scared. The fact that she was venting her spleen (no pun intended) on Lucy, didn't make her mad at all. She understood completely.

"All right," Lucy said. She then turned to Firefly and whispered, "Do you think you can get Megan to sleep? I know she's going to be upset when we take her in and I don't want her making herself throw up from being scared. Do you know any stories you can tell her or any songs you can sing?"

Firefly thought about this and then nodded.

"Yup. I sure do." With that, the pink pegasus started to nuzzle her daughter and started to stroke her hair. "Megan, honey, listen to me, okay?"

Megan nodded. She was still crying, but she almost always listened to the pony she considered her mother.

"I want you to lay down for me all right? It's time for you to try and sleep. I'll be right here. I promise." Firefly assured the scared pre-teen.

"Can you sing our song, please?" Megan asked as she swallowed hard, trying not to throw up from the medicine.

Firefly nodded.

"Sure I will. But you need to lay down, okay?"  
Megan reluctantly let go of Firefly and laid down. She felt her mother start to stroke her hair.

"Aw, that's my girl. I want you to close your eyes and just relax. I'm right here, my sweet girl. It's okay."

Megan nodded as she tried to obey her best friend who was more like a mother to her. She knew she was just trying to help.

As Megan tried to calm down, Firefly started to sing "Dancing on Air" To her. She just prayed it helped her daughter calm down.

Once she was done singing, Firefly looked down and saw that Megan was quiet, but she was still awake.

Firefly sighed and started to sing "Let a Song Carry You Along".

After that, she started telling Megan the story of when she, Firefly was little and she got trapped in a bush and Medley had to pull her out.

Unfortunately, this got Megan to giggle a little which caused her to cough and throw up.

"Pony feathers!" Firefly said, frustrated with herself. "I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't know that story was that funny. It's okay, honey. You're all right. Shh. . . ."

"Firefly I'm scared!" Megan cried, wrapping her arms around Firefly's neck once her stomach had calmed down. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home to Ponyland!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. It's okay. You're okay. It's all right, my sweet girl. It's okay. Come on, sweetheart. You need to lay back down now. Do you want me to tell you another story? This one isn't as funny, I promise."

"Can you sing our song again, Firefly, please!" Megan whimpered as she laid down again.

Firefly nodded and frowned. She didn't like seeing her daughter so upset.

"Okay, it's all right, honey. It's okay. That's my sweet girl. That's my sweet girl. It's okay. It's okay…" Firefly continued to soothe her daughter until she had calmed down. Firefly then started to sing "Dancing on Air" again.

After that, Megan was finally asleep, or calm enough for Lucy to take her into surgery

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl," Firefly said gently. She gave Megan a kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her. "I'll see you when you wake up. I love you."

"That goes for me too, sweetie," Abby said as she gave Megan a kiss and stroked her hair. "I love you, honey." With that, Lucy wheeled the gurney towards the OR doors.

"I hope Megan's going to be okay," Firefly said, settling down next to Abby.

"I hope so too," Abby said. "But I know Megan's going to be fine. She's strong."  
Firefly nodded. She knew Abby spoke the truth.

"So are you really the pony keeper for the Rainbow of Light?" Abby asked Firefly now.

Firefly nodded and smiled.

"Yup. My sweet girl picked me and I intend not to let her down."

Abby nodded as she patted Firefly's mane gently. She liked her a lot.

She could see why Megan and Firefly were so close. Firefly had a big heart and enough love to give everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 5

Two hours later, Dr. Larson came out of the recovery room and told Aunt Abby and Firefly that they could go see Megan.

"What about the other patients?" Firefly asked. 'I don't want to scare them."

Arielle giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Firefly. If anyone else sees you, they'll probably just think they're still under the anesthesia."

Firefly giggled and nodded. SHE knew Dr. Larson was probably right.

When they walked into the recovery room, Dr. Larson led Firefly and Abby over to Megan's bed. She was still asleep, but doing fine. She was bound to wake up soon. When she did, Dr. Larson was sure that Megan was going to want Firefly and her aunt there for comfort.

"Do you want me to take the necklace off and give it to Megan now?" Dr. Larson asked.

Firefly shook her head.

"Nah. Let my sweet girl wake up first. Then I'll give it back to her."

Dr. Larson nodded and patted Firefly's mane as she left to check on another patient.

Abby sat down on Megan's right while Firefly sat down on Megan's left. She started stroking Megan's hair with her front left hoof and nuzzled her gently.

Just then, Megan's eyes started to flutter open. She groaned painfully as her eyes adjusted to the light and then she said sleepily, "Firefly?"

Firefly smiled and nuzzled Megan again.

"I'm right here, my sweet girl. You did a great job. I'm very proud of you."  
"So am I, sweetie," Abby said, giving Megan a kiss on her cheek. "We'll go home in a little while. Then you can go to Ponyland and rest."

Megan smiled at this. She wanted to spend some time in Ponyland after she got better. She felt the neck of her pj's and gasped.

"The Rainbow of Light! Where's the Rainbow of Light!"

"Calm down, honey. Take it easy, my sweet girl," Firefly assured her daughter. "It's right here. Do you want it back now?"

Megan thought for a moment and then shook her head. She was just glad it was safe and sound. She did want it back, but she didn't think she had the strength to sit up.

"Later," Megan replied, her voice a little scratchy from being asleep.

"Okay. It's all right. Just try and rest, honey. You're going to be okay. Aunt Abby and I are both here." Firefly then started stroking Megan's hair again, hoping it would help her rest.

Dr. Larson came back after a little while. When she saw that Megan was awake, she smiled.

"Well, I see my favorite patient is awake," she patted Megan's shoulder gently and then handed Abby a cup of apple juice. "See if you can get Megan to drink it. If it stays down, then she can go home soon. Don't worry if it doesn't stay down right away. Sometimes, patients can't take any liquids for about an hour after having surgery."  
Abby nodded and put the straw in the cup. She then helped Megan to sit up, which wasn't easy for her and held the cup while Megan sipped at it slowly.

"Easy does it, my sweet girl," Firefly advised gently. "It's all right. Just take it slow."

Megan nodded. She was starting to feel kind of sick to her stomach. As she took one more sip, she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Firefly was on Megan like a shot. She put the bucket in front of her just as Megan leaned over and threw up everything she had either eaten or drank in the last few hours. She was in tears now and all she wanted was Firefly's comfort. When Abby went to stroke Megan's hair, Megan pushed her away and buried her face in Firefly's mane.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. You're okay, Megan, you're all right. It's okay, honey. It's okay. I know, my sweet girl, I know. You're okay. You're gonna be okay. . . ." Firefly nuzzled her daughter and began to stroke her hair while singing to her again

As Megan calmed down a little, Dr. Larson came back into the room. She frowned when she saw that the bucket had been used. She gave Megan some compazine via IV and told her to rest for a little while longer.

"I wanna go home!" Megan wailed into Firefly's mane. "I wanna go home to Ponyland!"  
"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl," Firefly soothed. "It's okay. It's all right. You'll be able to go home soon. I promise, sweetie. It's okay."

Firefly gave Megan a gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her again, trying to keep her calm. She knew Megan was feeling awful and she wanted to help her feel better. As Firefly continued to soothe Megan, she wondered how Julie was doing in Ponyland, not to mention her precious peanut.

She hoped that Medley would be able to get through to Julie.

Sighing heavily, Firefly knew that her best pony friend would be able to get Julie to tell her what was going on in that head of hers. After all, Medley was Julie's best pony friend. If anyone could get Julie to talk, it was Medley…

Meanwhile in Ponyland, Julie and Medley were taking a flight. They had been flying around for a little while in hopes that Julie would open up to Medley.

"So what's on your mind, my sweet little hummingbird?" Medley asked, nuzzling Julie gently. "Why were you so angry at Megan? Why did you hurt her?"

Julie didn't answer at first. She wasn't trying to ignore Medley by any means. She was going to talk to her, she just didn't have an answer for her yet.

"Julie?" Medley asked.

Julie sighed and let out a sob before telling Medley what was going on.

"Megan doesn't love me anymore!" Julie sobbed into Medley's neck. "She loves Molly more than me!"

"That's not true, sweetie." Medley said.

"Then why didn't she help me when Danny's friends hurt me? Why wasn't Megan there for me? She's always there for Molly, but never for me!"

Medley sighed as she thought of the best way to handle this situation. She wanted to help Julie feel better. Medley knew she had to get Julie and Megan to become friends again, but that would have to wait until Megan recovered.

Medley knew that Firefly was planning on bringing Megan to Ponyland once she got out of the hospital, but Medley also knew that Megan was going to need lots of rest before she made up with her little sister.

"Megan loves both of you the same," Medley assured a crying Julie. "I know she does. She just has trouble balancing her time between you guys sometimes. Believe me, she loves you both exactly the same."

Julie nodded as she tried to stop crying. She believed Medley wholeheartedly, but she just prayed that Megan would forgive her.

The truth was, Julie hadn't meant to hurt her at all. She loved Megan to pieces and the little girl was very sorry for what she had done. She only prayed that Megan would forgive her soon…


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls and their family.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"Sisters Forever"

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back in Nebraska, Dr. Larson had taken Megan's IV out and she was free to go home.

Megan was grateful, but she was still feeling really tired and in pain. She was also feeling a little weak.

Abby was going to accompany Megan to Ponyland, just to make sure she didn't fall off Firefly's back.

When they got to Ponyland, Abby was taken in by its beauty. She didn't want to leave and Firefly assured her that she didn't have to. There was enough room in Paradise Estate for everyone.

"Just let me get my sweet girl tucked in bed and then I'll give you a tour, okay?" Firefly promised as she flew Megan into Paradise Estate.

Abby nodded. She then realized that she had left Brooke with a baby-sitter who had to go home around seven-thirty. She told Firefly this and Firefly agreed that she would give her a tour next time. She had Lofty take Abby back home and Firefly proceeded to tuck Megan in bed.

"Just rest, my sweet girl," Firefly said, tucking the blanket around Megan. "You're going to be okay. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, please?" Megan asked. Her voice was a little tearful and Firefly could tell her sweet girl was in pain, but also very worn out.

"All right, it's okay. Let me get you a bucket and some of Princess Tiffany's juice and I'll be right back." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently as she left to get her the juice.

Megan slept for most of the night and woke up a few times from pain in her stomach. She got sick about two to three times before she was able to fall back to sleep. Firefly felt bad for her, but she knew Megan was going to be okay. Finally around eleven-thirty at night, Megan fell into dreamland and was able to stay asleep until the next morning.

As Firefly watched Megan sleep, she gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. I love you. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Firefly settled herself next to Megan, folded her wings and fell asleep to sweet dreams. It had been a very long day and Firefly knew that everyone needed their rest.

Meanwhile in Julie's bedroom, Julie wasn't having an easy time falling asleep. Neither was Molly, but at least Molly was listening to Fizzy and trying to get there.

Julie on the other hand was trying to listen to Medley, but she wasn't sleepy. She wanted to apologize to Megan, but Medley had told her that she would have to wait until the next day.

"But Molly got to see Megan!" Julie exclaimed.

Medley shook her head and nuzzled Julie gently, trying to calm her down.

"No she didn't, my sweet little hummingbird. Firefly told Molly she would have to wait too. Molly knows Megan's here and resting, but she has to wait to see her just like you do. Molly doesn't always get to do everything before you. Now, lay down and try to sleep, okay, my sweet little hummingbird? Do you want me to sing to you?"  
Julie nodded and Medley smiled. She started singing Julie "All the Pretty Little Ponies" and Julie was asleep in minutes.

Around six-thirty in the morning, Megan awoke feeling sick to her stomach. Firefly was on her like a shot and gave her the bucket just in time. She then hushed Megan gently and was successful in getting her sweet girl back to sleep for a few hours. Firefly knew Megan wasn't going to recover over night, but she wanted her to feel better soon. Firefly also knew that Megan needed a lot of care from her friends. That was the only way she was going to feel better. Firefly was determined to do everything she could to help her sweet girl get better.

A few hours later, Megan awoke for the rest of the day. She was still feeling sick, but the weakness was gone. She could only keep down Princess Tiffany's juice, but in Firefly's opinion, that was better than nothing. Firefly stayed with Megan most of the morning and Molly came into see how her sister was doing around ten-thirty.

"I missed you!" Molly said, laying her head against Megan's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back home."

"Aw, me too, my little sunshine." Megan said, hugging Molly close and giving her a kiss. "Me too."

"Do you feel better, Megan?" Molly asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"A little bit," Megan admitted. "I'll be all better by the end of the week."

Molly nodded and rested with Megan for a little bit. She wanted her sister to feel better soon. Megan meant so much to her. She loved her to pieces.

"Here ya go, my sweet girl," Firefly said as Molly took the Rainbow of Light from around her neck. "Can you sit up for me?"

Megan nodded and tried her best. Once she was sitting as straight as she could get without causing herself too much pain, Molly slipped the Rainbow of Light around her neck again.

"There ya go," Molly said. "Now the Rainbow of Light is back where it belongs."

Firefly grinned and nodded. She knew Molly wasn't trying to be mean at all.

"All right, do you two want to go watch a movie in the living room?"

"YEA!" Molly cheered.

"Okay," Megan said. She started to sit up, but Firefly pushed her back down gently.

"No such luck, my sweet girl. Sit right there. I'll get cha." She did her double inside out loop and got Megan onto her back safely. She flew her into the living room and deposited her gently on the couch. After that, Molly picked "Adventures in Wonderland: To Tear is Human" and popped it in the DVD player. She then settled against Megan's shoulder and enjoyed the movie with her sister. She was glad Megan was feeling a little better.

Molly only prayed and hoped that Megan and Julie would make up soon. She knew it was going to take time, but she also knew that Megan would forgive Julie just as soon as Julie apologized to her.

Molly was a little angry at Julie too, but she knew what she had done was sort of an accident.

Even though Julie had caused Megan to have an operation, Molly was still going to forgive her.

Just then, Julie came into the Estate, followed by Medley. They had just gotten back from their flight and Julie was ready to say she was sorry to Megan.

As Julie made a bee line for her big sister, she climbed into Megan's lap, making her wince in pain. As Julie wrapped her arms around Megan's neck and gave her a hug, Megan pushed her away and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

Finally it got the better of her and she let out a painful sob. Her scream had brought Firefly, Twilight and Fizzy into the room.

Firefly rushed to Megan's side and nuzzled her gently. She then tried to coax Megan to bring her knees down. She had them hugged to her chest to help the pain.

"Come on, sweetie. Let me see. It's okay, my sweet girl. You're going to be okay." She then turned to Molly, who was glaring at Julie, to Julie who was crying into Medley's mane and then back to Molly. "What happened, my precious peanut?" Firefly asked, knowing Molly would be able to tell her.

Molly took a deep breath. Before she could answer, Julie broke the silence. Her voice was tearful and full of fear.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed. "It's all my fault!" With that, Julie ran from the room in tears.

Medley ran after her, while Firefly stayed behind with Megan. She wanted to make sure her daughter was going to be okay and she needed to get the story from Molly.

Firefly knew that Julie hadn't meant to hurt Megan, but she needed to figure out what happened so that she could help her.

Meanwhile, Medley was trying to get into Julie's room. She had closed the door and Medley could hear her sweet little hummingbird crying inside.

"Julie? Julie, honey, can I come in?"

"GO AWAY!" Julie cried.

"Julie, it's Medley. Can I come in, my sweet little hummingbird, please?"

Julie thought for a moment and then said, "Okay."

Medley smiled and pushed open the door. She walked over to Julie's bed and nuzzled her gently.

"Do you want to talk about it, my sweet little hummingbird?"

Julie sniffled before burying her face in Medley's mane and crying harder.

"I hurt Megan again!" Julie cried. "I hurt her again! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her! It was an accident!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird." Medley soothed while nuzzling Julie gently. "It's okay. You didn't hurt Megan on purpose. I know you didn't. I was going to tell you to wait, but it was too late. You need to be gentle around her until her tummy feels better, okay?"

Julie nodded. She sniffled and then said, "Megan won't want me near her again! She won't want me to cuddle with her or give her hugs ever again! I hurt her and now she's upset with me! I know it! Molly too! I can't do anything right!" With that, Julie let out a wail like a fire engine and continued to cry.

Medley sighed. All she could do was nuzzle Julie and reassure her that it wasn't her fault. She just prayed and hoped that Julie would calm down and see reason. Medley also prayed and hoped that Megan would feel better soon.

Once Julie had calmed down, Medley put her down for a nap. She sung Julie "All the Pretty Little Ponies" and then left to check on Megan. Medley knew that Megan preferred Firefly's comfort to anyone else's, but she still cared about the child too. Megan was her friend as well and she wanted to make sure that she was okay.

When Medley entered the living room, she found Firefly nuzzling Megan, who was crying from her stomach hurting.

"It's okay. I Know it hurts, honey. I Know." Firefly nuzzled Megan again as the young girl let out a sob and buried her face in her mane. "It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be okay. I promise. Everything's going to be okay. Shh, shh…"

Firefly continued to soothe Megan until her tears subsided and she fell back to sleep.

After Megan was settled, Firefly and Medley went for a short flight around Ponyland.

Firefly didn't want to leave Megan alone for too long, but she knew her sweet girl would be okay for a little while. Twilight and Fizzy were taking care of her until Firefly got back.

"I hope Megan is going to be okay soon, " Medley said. "I don't like it when she's sick."

"Me neither," Firefly said with a sigh. "My sweet girl will be okay soon. She just needs to rest."

Medley nodded. She then challenged Firefly to a race for old times sake.

Firefly rose to the challenge and ended up beating Medley's tail.

When the two ponies returned to Dream Castle, Megan was still fast asleep. Twilight told Firefly that Megan woke up once, but she was okay.

"Megan's doing a little bit better," Twilight told Firefly. "She asked for you and I told her you would be back. She was fine with it. She didn't get upset or anything."

Firefly smiled as she nuzzled Megan gently.

"That's good," she said. She then sat down and waited for Megan to wake up. SHE wanted to make sure her sweet girl was going to be okay.

About six days later, Megan was back to her normal self. She was able to go for flights with Firefly again and she was very happy about that.

Molly and Julie were happy to have their sister back to her normal, happy self.

Now the only thing left was for Megan to make up with Julie.

Megan waited until after dinner to talk to her little one. She went into Julie's room and sat on her bed. Her little sister was reading a book. Scooter was licking her hand, hoping to get a morsel of food from it.

Megan patted Scooter's head and then Julie's shoulder.

"Can we talk, little one?" Megan asked. "I want to say I'm sorry."

Julie turned around and gave her older sister a Look.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? I'm the one who needs to say sorry to you. I'm the one who put you in the hospital and made you have an operation and. . . ." Her voice trailed off as tears came. "I'm sorry!"

Megan sighed and took Julie into her lap. Her stomach was still a little sore, but not as bad as before. She held Julie and started to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"Shh, shh, hush now, little one. It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad at you for that anymore. It was an accident. I should have let Medley come to you instead of trying to take you to Medley. But that's all over now. I know you didn't mean it, little one. Megan knows. I don't blame you at all." Megan gave Julie a kiss on her cheek and hugged her close. "Now, can you tell me why you're angry at me and why you got into that fight a few weeks ago?"

Julie took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I was fighting with those kids because they were picking on Molly. They called her an orphan and said that our parents abandoned us because they didn't want us. I couldn't let them hurt our baby sister, now could I?"

Megan shook her head and gave Julie another kiss.

"No, I guess you couldn't. But ya know fighting is a BIG no-no, right little one?"

Julie nodded.

"Yes. And I'm super, SUPER DINOSAUR sized sorry, Megan. I will NEVER do that again. I PROMISE!"

"I'm glad," Megan said, stroking Julie's hair again. "And now, can you tell me why you were mad at me? What did I do?"

Julie shook her head.

"It was about three months ago. When Danny's friends hurt me. You weren't there for me. You helped me out afterwards, but you weren't there for me then."

Megan sighed and gave Julie a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Little one, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Julie nodded.

"There are going to be times when I'm not going to be able to be there for you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I LOVE you and Molly very much, okay?"  
Julie nodded and gave Megan a hug.

"I love you too," she said. She then rested her head against Megan's shoulder and asked, "Megan, can you sing our song, please?"

"Sure," Megan said. SHE gave Julie another kiss before tucking her in for the night. As Megan started to stroke Julie's hair and rub her back, she started to sing. "You can find a Rainbow anywhere. Even in a cloudy sky. If you keep your outlook upward bound, you'll find Rainbows by and by. The world is bright with color, when sunlight is in your heart. Once you begin feeling joy deep within, your eyes will open with a start! You'll be seeing Rainbows everywhere, happens every place you go. You'll be hearing music in the air, the world will take on a golden glow! So if skies are grey, why should you care? You can find a Rainbow anywhere!" As Megan gave Julie a kiss and hug goodnight, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, little one. Megan loves you very much. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan left the room. Molly was waiting for her in the hallway. She held her arms up to Megan sleepily. "Aw, is my little sunshine ready for bed too?" Megan asked, picking Molly up and giving her a kiss while holding her close.

Molly nodded as she laid her head against Megan's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth.

Megan smiled gently as she gave Molly a kiss and tucked her in bed before singing her "There's Always Another Rainbow". After Molly was sound asleep, Megan smiled as she gave her little sunshine a kiss good night. "Sweet dreams, my little sunshine. I love you, honey. I'll see you when you wake up." She then got ready for bed herself. She needed the rest. As Megan gazed out of the window before saying her prayers and drifting off to sleep, she smiled. Firefly was going to come and get her the next day and she and Julie and Molly were going to spend the weekend in Ponyland. Megan couldn't wait. She was going to have a lot of fun. After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere.

THE END

9


End file.
